


[Podfic] Compliment

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Schitt's Creek Podfics [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Banter, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-date nerves, david is perpetually anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Stevie tries to calm David's nerves before a not-date.
Relationships: Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: GoLB Schitt's Creek Podfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957531
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Compliment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Compliment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929700) by [justabrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain). 



## MP3 & M4A

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/compliment_202010/Compliment.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/compliment_202010/Compliment.mp3) | 2 MB | 0:02:13  
M4A |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-9-5/115226721-44100-2-5ba1d85239ead.m4a)  
  
| 2 MB | 0:02:13


End file.
